


Train Station Talks

by Funks On A Friday (SPIRITPH0NE)



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin') is Called Keith, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, but only in half of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/Funks%20On%20A%20Friday
Summary: Keith and Pico talk while at the Train Station(also the title was the only thing i could think of sorry if its bad)
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	Train Station Talks

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK theres only 3 fics with the friday night funkin tag and that is a SIN 
> 
> so i have filled the void in my heart by writing my own!

Boyfriend sat on a bench, holding his -now cold- cup of coffee in his hands. Girlfriend had left half an hour ago, leaving to go do whatever the fuck (he wasn’t listening, too entraced by the birds that were standing on the train tracks to hear the second half of her sentence, it wasn’t that important anyway). 

So that left him and Pico to stay there. Well, Pico could leave anytime he wanted to, but he stayed anyway. They had gotten coffee a couple minutes after Girlfriend had left, something to do as they waited for her to come back. Boyfriend wasn’t one for coffee, he just let the hot cup warm up his hands, it had since cooled down, he sure isn’t going to drink it now. 

“Soo…..” Boyfriend trails off, trying to start a conversation but not knowing where to start, the silence is killing him. 

“Yeah?” Pico said, turning his head towards him, he had finished his coffee a couple minutes ago, surprised to find that Boyfriend didn't drink any of his. 

Boyfriend shrugs, “I dunno,”

Pico nods, going back to look at the train tracks (and a train that would pass through every couple minutes), “Wait, I have a question,”

“Shoot,” Boyfriend says, putting the cup of coffee next to him on the bench, there was really no reason to hold it anymore. 

“Is your name really ‘Boyfriend’?” 

“Um,” Boyfriend hesitates, “It’s not,” 

“Then what is it?” Pico says, curiously. 

“It’s.. um…” Boyfriend had never really told anyone his actual name, and no one had really questioned him (Girlfriend hadn’t either, calling him ‘Bee’ or some shortening of the word, he preferred it) but that didn’t stop his real name from existing, he doesn’t know why he doesn’t tell people his name, he doesn’t have any secrets to hide, maybe he just wanted to see how many people would believe him when he said that it was his name, and it just stuck. 

“It’s Keith,” 

“Oh, I thought it would be a really shitty name, but it’s just Keith,” Pico laughs, “Why do you go by ‘Boyfriend’ anyways?” 

Keith shrugs, “I’m not sure,” and it’s true, he really doesn’t have a reason (and if he does, he forgot). 

“Alright, then,” Pico says, looking back at the train tracks, that seemed to be the end of their conversation. Keith picks up the cold coffee cup, something to do while listening to the silence between him and Pico. 

A few minutes passes, nothing really happening. Footsteps run up to the two, Keith turns around to see Girlfriend, running towards them, some take-out from a random restaurant in one hand. 

“Hey!” Girlfriend says, stopping in front of the two to hand them a take-out bag, “I got the food, figured you guys were hungry, cause I am,” She giggles and takes out a small container with some fries. 

“Ah,” Pico says, looking down at the bag she had given him, “Thanks. I have to go now, though,”

Girlfriend nods and waves at him as he walks away from the train station, “Yeah, that’s fine. See you later! Maybe,” 

Keith waves a bit too, although Pico was already gone. He turns to Girlfriend, “We should be going, too,” 

Girlfriend hums in agreement and intertwines their hands, walking out of the train station as well.


End file.
